Greater Than Was Thought
by woodse
Summary: The world knows the story of the Greek Heroes of the modern world, these children of the gods. The greatest heroes are not from Greek lore as they would have you believe. No the greatest heroes come from the hidden continent of Ashan. A land steeped in tales of past exploits. A land in which only after four siblings cooperated now has peace. Until the demons find new prey...
1. In The Beginning

Greater Than Was Thought

In the beginning there was Chaos the creator of all. Chaos could not be all there was forever so he created a counterpart, one who would establish order and rules, she was called Order. This act was the first time that the universe saw life. And it demanded more.

Order in an attempt to suit this need created the galaxies bringing forth the possibility throughout life through the cosmos. This action prompted Chaos to create planets and moons so that life would have a place to flourish. Each were awed by what the other had made and so wanted to see what they could make together.

However this act brought forth a tragedy. The joining of the pair could not be undone and resulted in two very different creations falling to Earth. The first was a slop of primordial energy that was neither Chaos nor Order but somehow a combination of the two. The second was only know as the Cosmic Egg.

As the objects fell to Earth they landed in two different places. The primordial landed in what would one day be known as Europe, while the egg crashed into the sea forcing the land around the crater its landing caused to erupt from the sea cutting this vast area of land off from the rest of the world, and all remained still. Until the egg hatched.

From the egg two beings of infinite power emerged. First to emerge was Asha, the Dragon of Order, as she burst forth from her egg she was attacked by her brother Urgash, the Dragon of Chaos. The two fought for centuries shaping the land of Ashan until Asha was able to banish her brother to slumber at the core of Ashan. Asha used her now conflict free time to bring life to Ashan and birthed five children to help her bring prosperity to the lands and created a species for each to rule over.

The eldest pair would observe all of creation as time passed and the days changed. Elrath the Dragon of Light would forever circle his sister Malassa the Dragon of Darkness as she would forever do the same. To Elrath was granted dominion over the race of Angels, who would deliver his divine message unto Ashan. Malassa choose to be the patron for the Faceless and would later adopt those Elves driven from their homes.

The other children would be entrusted with the land, sea and air. Slyanna would find shelter in the forests of Ashan where she was worshiped by the Elves of Irollan, and those inhabiting the forests. Her sister Shalassa controlled the vast expanse of the sea and naturally found her subjects among the populous of the Naga and the spiritual beings that called the oceans home. The youngest child, the Dragon of Air Ylath asked not for a race to rule over but asked that those who worshiped him to go forth and explore doing as they wished, as long as they respected the world the Dragon Gods had created. It was to Ylath's wishes that the humans of Ashan followed, as they spread throughout the land.

Some humans sought knowledge and gathered together to create the Seven Cities, a place where learning was the only thing that was important. These seekers of knowledge would discover how to call upon the natural energies of the world to preform magic. It was one of these wizards a man by the name of Sar-Elam, who would sacrifice himself to seal away the minions that Urgash had created to free the Dragon from his prison, to trap the demons in the realm of Sheogh and prevent their return to Ashan.

Years past as they always do, and the races prospered. Most humans now worshiped Elrath and were subjects of the Holy Griffin Empire. The Empire was led by the Holy Emperor who had divided his land and granted parts to his nobles who became Dukes and Duchesses that ruled their duchies as they wished. Most lines faded and new lines were introduced but some survived the test of time to witness great changes to Ashan. Some wizards grew interested in completely stopping the demons from escaping their prison, as some did from time to time, and created new race with the sole purpose of destroying demons but these new creatures now named goblins were deemed as failures in their task as demon attacks continued but at a lesser extent. So the wizards continued to experiment and brought forth other such creations. Some were given as gifts to the other factions in efforts to open diplomacy, such as when the sharkmen were given to the queen of the Naga, the Eternal Empress, who accepted them with open arms. Others were kept for labor as with the minotaur and orcs. The latter looked at themselves then at their creators than back at themselves and wondered why they were forced to work just because they were orcs. This led to rebellion and the creation of a new faction, one that did not worship a Dragon God but a combination of two, as the new Stronghold faction worshiped both Father Sky and Mother Earth.

Some in the Griffin Empire accepted the Stronghold faction as a separate entity and realized that these new friends would be needed if the demons ever emerged again. This movement was spearheaded the Duke of Griffin, a man by the name of Slava, who offered parts of his duchy to the orcs to settle on, after Slava rode into battle alongside the orc chieftain Kraal against a demon camp that had dared to entrench itself upon his lands. This action was recognized across Ashan as the start of alliance that stand the test of time. It also gained the attention of the Naga who soon sent a messenger to meet with Slava at the request of the Eternal Empress. In response the Holy Emperor ordered Slava to island of Hashima to discuss a treaty with the Daimyo that ruled there. Slava obeyed and discovered much about the secretive kingdom of the Lotus Empire and their culture. The Naga had developed a duel hierarchal system that included both their priests and their warriors. All priests on any island were subject to that island's high priestess while any military forces were subject to the appropriate Daimyo. Slava promised to help support the Daimyos he could in return for the opening of trade between the two empires.

Slava returned home where he fell in love with Cate of the Stag Duchy. The two married and she gave birth to Slava's four children two boys and two girls. Sadly Cate died in her sleep on her and Slava's seventh wedding anniversary. Now a widower Slava called upon his aunt and his companion Kraal to help him raise his children. While Slava trained his eldest son Anton in the ways of running a duchy, his younger son Sandor found a friend in Kraal, who with Slava's blessing, trained Sandor in the ways of an orc chieftain. The eldest daughter Irina found herself fascinated with the Naga and asked her father for permission to become a vassal under the Daimyo Hashima, Lord Hiroshi. The youngest daughter Anastasya found herself under the tutelage of her great aunt Svetlana. Svetlana was a powerful necromancer who worshiped Asha herself, with the belief that "Asha uses all"

Unfortunately the happy family would fall into despair when Slava was brutally murdered by assassins. Each child was in attendance for Slava's funeral where his body was placed within the family tomb. His children remembered him fondly and strove to make him proud with their actions. Anton proved himself to be a good Duke that earned the recognition of the Angels of Elrath. Irina succeeded Hiroshi and became the first non Naga to earn the title of Daimyo with the blessing of Shalassa. Sandor found himself liberating orcs from forced labor camps and returning them to the Pao islands, land that the orcs have claimed for themselves. While Anastasya would give tormented souls the peace needed to pass on into Asha's embrace at last. The siblings cherished the bonds they shared with each other and strove to improve not only their own lands but those of their siblings as well and so they all prospered.

All of the factions of Ashan knew it was a matter of time before the Demons burst forth from their prison of Sheogh but no one knew when that would be exactly, and no expected that the demons might escape outside of Ashan.


	2. Trouble Starts

Sheogh

In the deepest pits of Sheogh lie the pits of bile and hate. It is in these that the most dangerous of the demons live the pit fiends and pit lords. The strongest of the pit lords is given the title of Master of Hate and the ruler of Sheogh, and it here that we start our story.

"My lord" spoke a sensual voice from the shadows, "the maniacs have returned."

"Do they have what I asked for Lilith?" snarled the creature seated on the throne of Sheogh

"Yes my liege, or so they report" replied the succubus "they claim that they have found a portal out of Sheogh that is not guarded by the angels. Supposedly the only things nearby is a hunter's camp similar to what the Elves make but it is abandoned…. My lord."

"How many hell hounds are we breeding that could be used to explore this land?" questioned the Master of Hate

"We can spare a few hundred for exploration, but with that many we may need to send a juggernaut control them." Retorted the master of the kennels

"Do it. See if the hounds can snatch away any of the females of this new land, the lilim are growing tired of each other and need new flesh to play with." The Master of Hate decided

"I will arrange it as you wish ….My lord." Said the succubus as she left to carry out her master's will."

High Temple of Elrath

In contrast to the forces of Urgash the messengers of Elrath live above the capitol of the Holy Empire in a palace blessed by Elrath himself. It is from here that these winged messengers monitor the attempts of the demons to escape Sheogh, and from here that the angels will deploy when they are called upon by the Holy Empire for battle. For this is where the seraphs and celestials make their home.

"Lady Sarah" exclaimed a lesser seraph as he burst into the high celestial's chambers "We have detected a portal being opened from Sheogh!"

"Thank you sir Andrew, do we know where the demons are emerging?" replied a motherly voice from a side room.

"Unfortunately not my lady" answered the seraph Andrew as he caught his breath "the demons have opened their portal outside of Ashan."

"Outside, are you quite sure?" questioned the celestial

Andrew thought he heard water falling when he answered. "Yes my lady, the sisters and glories are already preparing a portal so that we may bring Elrath's light to the demons."

"Good I will be there shortly to lead the expedition myself. Please inform the Holy Emperor that I will be unavailable until my return." Stated lady Sarah

"At once your ladyship." Concluded the seraph as he left the room.

"Why do these things always happen whenever I am taking a bath?" Complained Sarah as she left the side room now revealed to be her bathing chambers. Striding across her room she was consumed in a bright light as she changed into her form fitting battle attire constructed of holy gold and her vail of elegantly embroidered silk. The light rescinded revealing the archangel in her glory, but her thoughts were split the logical part of her brain made plans for the upcoming combat while her emotional self, thought back to the young man that had held her eye and her heart for the past decade, Anton Griffin. While not common it was not unheard of for an angel to court a human, that he was a duke of the Holy Empire just made it easier. The pair had met at Slava's funeral, not the most romantic of locations but when the two had made eye contact there had been something. She had come forth asking to accompany him on his journeys as duke and he hadn't hesitated for a moment in his response. He had finally taken notice of her advances last year, weather it was because he finally finished all the paperwork concerned with running his duchy and had taken a step back and examined his life or because his sister had hit him upside the head with a fish, well Sarah preferred to believe the former was the reason. She would have to pass along a message explaining the situation an apology for missing the ball he was throwing in her honor. Shame that, she thought he might propose to her soon.

As Sarah made her way to the armory she passed the myriad of other seraphs and celestials that would be accompanying her on this mission to confront the demons, she made note of her forces one hundred of Elrath's finest and… was that a sacred Kirin in the back? Huh wonder where that came from she mused. Ah the Eternal Empress had given a pair of them to the Holy Emperor earlier in the month. Well the Kirin alone could probably handle all but the most stubborn of demons. This shouldn't take all that long after all.

"Lady Sarah" the mother superior of the vestal order greeted "the portal is ready we will reopen it after the battle concludes with your victory."

"Thank you mother Alice. May Elrath's light shine on you." Sarah thanked

"And may his blessings be with you" replied Alice

With the sendoff now complete the forces of Elrath marched through the portal to descend not upon Ashan, but for the first time to the defense of the outside. What was found profoundly change the way the people of Ashan viewed the world forever.

Mount Olympus, Empire State Building 500th Floor

It had started as most Olympic Winter Solstice meetings had, Zeus was arguing with Poseidon over the silliest of things. Hermes kept having to leave to make deliveries, Hera was scolding Aphrodite about the divorce rate due to affairs of love, and Apollo kept insisting that he was the eldest child. When the meeting was suddenly interrupted by Hades having a seizure at the same time an Iris message opened in the middle of the chambers.

"Lady Artemis!" exclaimed in a panic my lieutenant Zoe Nightshade through the Iris message.

"Zoe! What is it? Is something wrong?" I calmly replied internally I was panicking Zoe knew that this was an important meeting and she knew better than to interrupt unless it was truly urgent.

"Yes my lady the camp is under attack by unknown beasts but we are unable to harm them at all. We need help now or we will fall before you return!" She shouted.

Now I knew the situation was dire Zoe never raised her voice to me before which meant something was seriously wrong but then I saw, "Zoe behind you!" she spun around just in time to dodge the club that was thrown her way but the club hit the Iris message disrupting it and closing our conversation.


	3. In Which New Forces Arrive

Hunters of Artemis Camp

Twas a normal day at our lady's camp. Phoebe was teaching our new hunt sisters the skills necessary to thrive in our group, while I was preparing a report for Lady Artemis return. She was attending the Winter Solstice meeting as was expected and as her lieutenant I was left in charge. This peaceful scene was rudely interrupted when the ground split open in the middle of the camp. Creatures that I have never before seen in the service of my lady. They looked like hell hounds but they had two heads, and leading them was this thing. It looked like one of the creatures the mortals call demons.

"Slay them all! Rip the flesh from their bones!" Screamed the creature "Drag the rest the to Seogh!"

"Hunters, to arms!" I exclaimed as I started loosing arrows into the beast and watched in horror as the wounds just healed. This pattern continued throughout the ranks of the hunters as we realized that for some reson our weapons could not kill these beasts. "Phoebe buy me time I must contact Lady Artemis!"

"I will do my best" She called back while dodging the charge of two of the dual headed dogs.

While I talked to my goddess over Iris message I spotted something out of the corner of my eye before I was rudely interrupted and forced to dodge a club that forcefully ended my conversation. It appeared that there was a hole of golden light in the sky that was steadily growing bigger, until it was wide enough to fit a car. It was then that the world of the Greek heroes changed and I was the first to see it occur.

Out of the rift came a different creature than the ones attacking us, and at once we could tell that it would not harm us. A dragon leaving a trail of fog behind it descended roaring its fury at the demons that dared to desecrate the land for it knew that while it may not be in the realm of Shalassa, that demons were not to be welcomed anywhere. At its bellow the demons glanced up and snarled back as one in defiance of the holy creature. The Kirin circled the camp as it fell and as it touched the ground it had surrounded the hunters preventing the demons from reaching them. Forming a shield with its own body the Kirin roared a challenge once more before staring at the ever growing hole in the sky as if waiting for something else to appear. The hunters however only saw the dragon surround them and prevent them from attacking the demons that dared to attack the handmaidens of Artemis. While the youngest of the hunters attempted to escape from the mighty dragon, those that had been with the hunt the longer knew that it could not be done. One hunter however looked to the sky and would be unable to contain the scream leaving her mouth as the next events took place. As one the hunters looked to the one who shouted and focused their gazes where their sister was pointing at which point they too gasped, for they saw people falling out of the sky coming towards the camp. As the figures drew closer the hunters watched as wings stretched out from behind each of the falling people allowing them to land inside the Kirin. These now identifiable people could only be described as angelic looking, and those who were not of godly descent fell to their knees, in reverence as they recognized the beings from their past faiths. The one who appeared to be the leader came forward to speak with the hunters while the rest drew their swords in preparation, ready to do battle with demons. "Who is in charge here?" the angel asked while my sisters and I stared open mouthed at the scene before us.

"I am in charge until my lady returns." I responded trying to project an aura of confidence that was ruined with by my shaking voice. She turned to look at me with an out stretched hand and I watched in awe as a blade formed being made entirely of light into her hand.

"Then we shall defend you until she returns." The celestial responded as she turned around walking with her comrades to the edge of the circle that had been created by the Kirin. At an unspoken signal the dragon raised itself so that the angels could leave and do battle with the demons of Sheogh. What happened next the hunters would only describe as a massacre.


	4. Chapter Three and a half

So I tried to write a action combat scene and it just didn't work right so were just gonna pretend that I wrote a real good one that you can't see and pick the story up immediately following that.


End file.
